Abismos
by CamHerve
Summary: Qual a cura para algo que não se quer esquecer? Draco x Hermione.


**Harry Potter & co. não me pertencem.**

* * *

**Abismos**

por CamHerve

Eu estive em todos os cantos desse lugar, procurando por você.

No castanho das avelãs que comi de madrugada. Do café que tomei logo que acordei. Do mel que a mãe despejou no leite da criança, a poucos metros da grade entre nós. Ou poderiam ser quilômetros. Eu não saberia dizer.

Tudo me lembrava você. E a melancolia me acompanhava onde eu fosse.

Uma garota lendo um livro sentada à sombra de uma árvore, absorta, interessada. Poderia ser você. Meu coração palpitava incerto por milésimos de segundo. Mas não. O castanho era claro demais, os fios eram lisos demais, e quando ela virou o rosto, vi que seus olhos eram verdes e perdi o interesse.

Minha rotina era essa. Eu levantava vendo seu rosto em minha mente, passava o dia procurando por qualquer coisa que me fizesse lembrar você, e aí eu sentiria meu coração bater no peito de novo. Aí eu me sentiria um pouco mais vivo.

Vivo. Porque meu sangue ainda corria pelas veias, mas eu não sentia mais.

Meu sangue puro. E o seu, ruim.

Eu olhava para o sangue que escorria pelos meus braços. E desejava que fosse o seu, a se misturar com o meu, e então não haveria diferenças. Não haveria guerra.

Não haveria dor. Nem solidão.

Nesses momentos, meu desespero era palpável; eu podia senti-lo ao meu redor, me sufocando como gás, entupindo meus pulmões, meus olhos. Sentia uma dor lancinante que só crescia, que me cegava. Mas não nos braços, nunca nos braços. A dor era no peito.

Eu chorava e soluçava e deixava o sofrimento escorrer pelas lágrimas. Dizem que chorar alivia um pouco a dor, mas ela nunca ia embora, só comprimia mais e mais o meu coração. O quarto girava, me sentia fraco, as coisas saíam de foco. E aí você vinha, linda, num vestido branco e esvoaçante, sorrindo, quase brilhando. Eu suportava tudo isso pra poder viver esses segundos gloriosos.

Mas no final, você sempre sangrava, e o branco se tingia de vermelho, e eu ouvia uma risada que fazia minha espinha congelar, e um choro, um choro de bebê… Eu gritava e pedia por socorro, não, não, tirem ela daqui, ela precisa de ajuda, POR FAVOR, e sentia uma poção quente descendo pela garganta enquanto ainda gritava, e acalmava aos poucos, até apagar, até não lembrar mais nada. Todos os dias.

Eu não sabia se agradecia o nada, porque não doía. Mas nele, você não existia. E isso eu não poderia suportar. Você _tinha_ que existir. Nem que fosse no castanho das folhas no outono.

Nem que fosse no momento em que meu sangue escorria e escorria, a ponto de sentir os braços formigarem. Porque aí eu sentia que o mundo se equilibrava de novo. Que era justo eu sangrar por você, como você sangrara por mim. Que era justo que eu passasse por isso sozinho, como você. Mas isso era até _eles_ chegarem correndo, resmungando "outra vez, melhor sedá-lo". Não importava. _Ela _nunca deixava que me entorpecessem olhos como os seus: bondosos, inteligentes. Castanhos. Ela me entendia. Sabia que eu precisava daquilo.

Ela estivera na guerra.

Ela sabia.

* * *

Uma manchete:

Herdeiro da família Malfoy será enterrado hoje, nas ruínas da Mansão Malfoy. O Centro de Reabilitação do St. Mungus informou que ele sofreu uma severa hemorragia e faleceu na noite passada. Uma funcionária que não quis se identificar nos concedeu uma entrevista exclusiva:

"O Sr. Malfoy sofria havia meses. Depois da guerra, não falava muito, tudo o que dizia nos seus momentos de calma era 'Hermione', e nos mandava salvá-la, salvar um bebê. Diversas vezes o flagramos com os braços cortados, sangrando. Tivemos que sedá-lo e curá-lo, mas todo dia ele fazia a mesma coisa. Era certo que uma hora conseguiria. A Dra. Ginevra Potter não permitiu que o sedássemos permanentemente. Nunca soubemos o que aconteceu para que ele ficasse assim. Ele nunca falou."

* * *

Um flashback:

"Ela vai morrer por sua causa. O sangue ruim dela vai escorrer até não sobrar nada. Isso é para você aprender a não se misturar com esses trouxas nojentos. A culpa é sua, Draco Malfoy. E você vai assistir, aqui, do lado de fora, enquanto ela e essa _coisa_ morrem, sozinhos."

"Não, McNair, por favor, não faça isso, me mate no lugar dela! Vamos, estou me entregando, faça comigo o que quiser, mas deixe ela viva… Deixe ela viver…" Draco tremia, angustiado, desesperado.

"Te matar acabaria com o principal objetivo: fazer você pagar. Viva com isso agora, traidor do sangue."

* * *

Não havia nada que me fizesse esquecer, aceitar, seguir em frente. Eu só via você.

Mas, ao final, eu não estava mais sofrendo, Hermione, minha Hermione. Porque estava voltando pra casa.

* * *

**Nota:** Tenho tido surtos rápidos ultimamente. Vou tentar escrever algo mais longo :)


End file.
